


I dont dance without you

by fasolinline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 竹马就这么被我翻来覆去的搞。我发烧的时候写的，不太正常，不要骂我。





	I dont dance without you

**Author's Note:**

> 竹马就这么被我翻来覆去的搞。  
> 我发烧的时候写的，不太正常，不要骂我。

李帝努总是在逃亡。

躲着人群躲着纷争躲着交流躲着所有针尖麦芒。

身心都是。

而罗渽民途经他奔逃的路，及时拉了他一把。

还给了他一个满怀的拥抱。

李帝努自始至终都觉得，他和罗渽民的中学时期是最幸福的，即使那时他们都在遭受痛苦。

痛苦始于他分化成一个Omega。

就算是在21世纪，男性Omega的比例也分外稀少，更不要提有完整生育能力的男性Omega。

并不完善的法律系统让Omega保护法形同虚设，性别歧视过于严重，社会劳动价值太少的男性Omega处于底层中的底层。

可是罗渽民毫无隔阂地爱他。

李帝努在成为一个板上钉钉的Omega之后甚至害怕过，害怕罗渽民满到无法接下的爱意。

罗渽民当时甚至没有分化的迹象，握紧了李帝努的手告诉他，无论你是什么，我是什么，我都一辈子喜欢你。

青春期的男孩，多容易脱口而出一辈子。

李帝努心里荡漾，却也知道不可能的几率太大了，嘴上笑着答应，心里的鼓都要敲破了。

本来都以为李帝努会是一个黄金Alpha的同学、老师、亲戚，都在李帝努的身份公开后对他有所改观。

李帝努再也不是一个受欢迎的孩子了。

孩童是很残酷的，当你被讨厌的时候，讨厌总是很彻底。

但比讨厌更让人崩塌的，是瞧不起。

所有男孩都瞧不起李帝努，所有女孩都嫌弃李帝努。

罗渽民却说

“我不是女孩，我也不是男孩，我只是Nana，求你不要连我也隔绝掉，求你了，Jeno。”

李帝努太了解罗渽民了，他们一起长大，他太了解他了。

他不想罗渽民因为自己受伤，无论是身上还是心里。

罗渽民是瑰宝，是他情愿用手捂紧的玻璃蔷薇。他宁愿自己被风吹雨打折磨得遍体鳞伤，也不想他有一丝裂痕。

那天也是李帝努被堵在厕所里泼了一身的拖把水，老师象征性的警告了男孩们，就晾他在那儿，自由风干。

罗渽民当晚没出现在自己家楼下给他送夜宵。

李帝努冷得无法过多思考，第二天发着低烧强撑着去学校，却得知罗渽民分化成了Alpha。

还是从别人的窃窃私语里。

罗渽民不动如山，李帝努用无限的包容阻止了自己去问、去发火、去哭闹，扭头看同桌的人，发现他嘴角有伤。

“……”

“疼吗？”

是李帝努唯一能出口的问题。

罗渽民冲他笑，笑得好温柔，眼里柔情缱绻：

“没感觉。”

李帝努被孤立了，什么也不知道，过了很多天，才看见那些泼了自己水的高年级男生一瘸一拐的走进学校，看罗渽民的眼睛像看怪物，罗渽民只回了一个春风拂面的笑。

李帝努当时心脏都尖叫了起来。

当天他没有理罗渽民，罗渽民也没急，一直看着他直到放学。

李帝努皱着眉头，训斥的话又上了锁一样出不了口。

最后也只是问

“你怎么可以打架？”

“没有。”

“什么？”

罗渽民用指尖捻掉李帝努眼下的一小根睫毛，掐在指甲盖里端详。

“我给他们上了堂课，他们都答应我以后做好学生。”

那细细一根弹掉在地上，李帝努找不见了。

“别受伤，千万别受伤。”

罗渽民抓着书包带子猫咪一样乖顺：

“不会的，永远不会。”

年轻气盛的人，又多会随口说永远。

亚性别出现之后两个人的差异日渐明显。罗渽民开始了第二次生长期，个子往上蹿，胃口变大了，争强好胜的想法越来越明显，身体的线条更加硬气，眉宇间蓬勃朝气。

李帝努却开始下意识地躲避找上门的挑衅，习惯了逆来顺受，五官变得柔和，开始顾虑一些不该想的事情。

罗渽民说你这不是Omega的生理变化，是你的心在变弱小。

李帝努也没反驳。

即使罗渽民总是跟在自己身边，他依然很受欢迎，因为他是个Alpha，而且长得好看。

李帝努懒得做评价。

高二的时候一个学妹开始追求罗渽民，行为大胆得很，闹得满城风雨的，甚至闹到了李帝努这儿来。

一个做Omega的姑娘当然受宠，长得好看，金贵。带着自己的小跟班在食堂里就找上了李帝努，那时候罗渽民在排队给他打饭。

李帝努坐在那儿听她叽叽喳喳半天，总的来说意思就是离罗渽民远点儿你这个勾引人的婊子。李帝努没回嘴也没理她，她气急了，给了李帝努一巴掌。

下一秒一杯开水就给她从头灌到脚。

罗渽民端着两盒饭站在她后面，脸上带着笑，手里拿着水杯，在她没反应过来的时候又把另一杯冰可乐也从头浇了下去。

问她

“讲完没？”

女孩儿气急败坏地大吵大闹，罗渽民没管她，自顾自坐在李帝努旁边，摸了摸他的脸，吹了吹，然后开始把李帝努不吃的菜都夹到自己碗里。

“你什么意思，他一个男的哪里好了？恶不恶心？同性恋都是社会异类！怪胎！你不知道吗！”

女孩的同伴擦干净女孩的脸也开始骂，餐厅就有很多人扭过头来看笑话，最后罗渽民拧了拧脖子，声音冷冰冰的。

“你别在这里发疯，像个泼妇。我喜欢一个男的，是因为我不想喜欢一个满嘴脏话的鸡。”

这下世界都安静了。

李帝努没想到罗渽民能说出这么过分的话，压低了声音问他“你不要命了？万一女孩家里很有钱，反过来整你，你怎么办？”

罗渽民冲他笑笑。

“我怕她么？”

然后就没了下文。

第二天罗渽民看起来特别高兴，李帝努问他发生了什么，他摇头说没有事，李帝努却觉得奇怪。

心里有些不好的预感。

果然，李帝努的消息延迟让他一个月之后才知道，上次那个女孩在学校附近被人强奸了，还怀了孕，餐厅吵架那天后的一周就退学了，不知道去了哪里。

李帝努一整天都不敢直视罗渽民。

最后罗渽民还是来问他“你为什么不看我”，他又躲不过，只好不情不愿地问

“你把人家强奸了？”

罗渽民给他气笑了。

“我是能做出这种事的人吗？”

“那你干什么了，总不可能那么巧合她就出事了。”

罗渽民捏了捏他的耳垂，声音温柔地能滴出水：

“我约了她在学校后边那个老巷子见面，你也知道那地方流氓醉鬼多。我当然是没去，我也没指望她会去，结果她去了，那怪的了谁？”

李帝努感觉手脚冰凉。

“就算她骂人难听了些，你也不能这么做。”

“我没怎么样啊，世界上人都是自私的，这种事太平常了，她总要遇上个坏人才会理解自己的行为是错的。”

李帝努无可辩驳。

再后来就是罗渽民彻底地标记了他。

当时李帝努照常在周末去罗渽民家做客。罗渽民父母也都对他还不错，即使知道他是个Omega也没多为难他，待他一如既往地好，甚至有些小心翼翼的疼惜。

那天晚饭前罗渽民被差遣出去买饮料，李帝努被罗妈妈拉去了厨房洗菜，也和他谈了谈。

“渽民和你谈恋爱我们都不介意，他爸爸和我都知道他喜欢你喜欢的很。他是个薄情冷淡的孩子，有个喜欢的人不容易。”

“我只是想和你说，渽民也脆弱，他会挺直了腰板护着你，但也请你照顾好他。”

“尤其是以后，社会比学校更残酷。”

“拜托你，以后在他身边，替我们好好爱他。”

“无论世界对你有多么不公平，也请努力不要离开。因为渽民很认真地爱着你，我们、渽民的爸爸和我，也都把你当自己的孩子一样爱你。”

“我们都在。”

李帝努咬着嘴唇点头答应。

本来他还没什么想法的，但当罗渽民真正进入他的时候，罗渽民妈妈说的这些话又海水一样涌上来，李帝努鼻子一酸就哭了，把罗渽民吓了一跳。

他也记不得自己为了什么哭，也许是受的委屈太多了，也许是感动了，也许是想念以前那些回不去的过往，眼泪流得毫无征兆。

他也没有出声，只是一个劲了流着泪被罗渽民抱在怀里很温柔地进出，身体有些饱涨的错觉，浑身火烧一样烫，欲望难耐，那个湿漉漉的地方很痒，眼泪像关不上的水龙头，浸湿了自己的领口，浸湿了罗渽民的手掌和他的枕头。

“娜娜啊...娜娜......对不起，对不起......以后也和我在一起...我爱你，我真的喜欢你，真的......”

罗渽民鼻尖都在滴汗了，还是去慢慢地温和地亲他的嘴唇，一下又一下好像在做什么膜拜朝圣，最后很认真地跟他说：

“先爱你自己，好不好？先爱自己，再来爱我，这样我才放心。”

李帝努只记得自己哑着嗓子说好，接下来的一切都混沌模糊甚至有些痛。

罗渽民事实上比李帝努还在意别人的眼色，因为他是个Alpha，天生自尊心重的Alpha。

可是为了李帝努他又什么都毫不关心。

学校里的闲言碎语是很多的，总有人喜欢添油加醋一些东西，再夸张手法宣扬一下，什么东西都说得出来，末了再加上一句“真的，xxx亲口跟我说的”。

罗渽民就被人说成了个魔王似的人物。

还有人说，李帝努也不是个好惹的，家里的谁谁谁是什么官什么总，要不是罗渽民看他关系大，哪会跟他玩在一起？

罗渽民夜里和他打电话，讲起这事就觉得好笑。

“你说这些人弱不弱智？自己看不惯的就都要放屁一把，什么事都觉得自己能操心得到，活该学习不好。”

李帝努摈着呼吸看天花板，憋气憋到憋不住了，才吐出来一整口，回罗渽民的话：

“正常，谁不喜欢说出点大事给人听？你有新鲜的料爆出来，你才有活跃度，你才让人乐意跟你做朋友，因为你伶牙俐齿，你‘独立自主有见解’。现在什么人不乐意听八卦？”

“我就不喜欢。”

“是是是，那是我们罗大学霸有深度。”李帝努嘿嘿一笑。

罗渽民却又说：

“可是人们也不总是喜欢新鲜的事。”

“700年前abo因为制药问题出现，人类以为是病，把所有出现亚性征的人都杀了，现在呢？你没有亚性征你马上就进博物馆。”

“80年前Omega不许参加英国议会选举，人类瞧不起生育阶层，现在呢？不都是坐在里头坐得好好的？”

“20年前女人若是Omega，涂口红化妆就是荡妇，妓女，不检点，现在呢？哪个姑娘不漂漂亮亮的上街？”

“同性恋也一样，不是以前没有，只是以前没人敢提。因为现在还新鲜，没多少人接受得了，所以都排斥。”

“他们怕的不是同性恋这个概念，而是社会要出现新的集体，新的人群。新鲜令人恐惧，这太正常了。”

李帝努叹了口气，听筒里安静了半天，他却不知道该说些什么。

他不知道自己是该安慰一针见血的罗渽民，还是安慰放弃了追求平等的自己。

“不能结婚，你难过吗？”

罗渽民突然这样问。

李帝努笑了一声。

“什么啊，现在就想着结婚了吗？”

“不啊，一直有想过，只是既然标记都标记了，更想了。”

李帝努“嗯——”地思考了一会儿。

“不难过吧，反正能在一起过日子就行，你我都别受伤，其他的我都无所谓。”

“我们要先上完高中，去个好大学再说。”

罗渽民用很轻很欢喜的声音回答他“嗯”。

也许孩子总是成熟的很快，到了快高三的时候，除了有些个别的还总明里暗里说李帝努几句，碍着罗渽民那杀人一样的眼神和名头在，也不敢当着面就对李帝努怎样了。

罗渽民的做法是很理性的，an eye for an eye，他的脑子就像汉谟拉比法典一样冰冷残酷。没有什么所谓“对不起就有用”的说法，你说了一句难听的，你就要为这一句付出代价。

老师都说不动他，劝他包容一点善良一点，他都嗤之以鼻，给人长辈就是一个白眼。

“如果善良有用，Omega就不会遭到歧视，你也做不到年级主任这个位置。你醒醒，如果你善良，李帝努就不会遭人欺负，你当我是瞎子？”

说话又直又难听，被他欺负了的小孩脸上挂不住，小孩的家长脸上也挂不住，老师脸上更挂不住。

但他说的又句句属实，刀剐在人心上，一人给一耳光，无法反驳。

李帝努问他这事儿的时候他就笑笑：

“我说话难听？”

“我说事实就叫说的难听了，我还没点到社会的腐烂本质呢。如果我讲了，那我岂不是罪该万死？”

“人想要平权，想要真理。结果真理到你面前了，你又嫌其面目可憎，不想承认，你就说这不是真理。”

“你自欺欺人给谁看？不过就是个丑恶社会的附庸。”

“渣滓败类。”

李帝努心里不知味，只好安抚他，和他说小小年纪不要如此思维刻薄。

罗渽民也知道他什么意思，噘了噘嘴，不再就事评论。

高三的时候李帝努的性腺先一步完全发育成熟了，罗渽民闻清楚了他的味道。

牛奶。

李帝努自己为此大惊失色，仓皇地不得了，甚至连着好些天都躲着罗渽民。

罗渽民当然追在后面跑。

“有什么好躲的，牛奶怎么了？”

“你...你不是不喜欢喝牛奶吗。我怕你闻了这味儿想吐。”

罗渽民握着李帝努的手腕低头轻吻，然后又在空无一人的器材室里逗弄他稍微有些肿胀的那块皮肤。

“信息素是人工气味，傻子。你的牛奶味，不腥。”

然后就第二次标记了李帝努，连带着脖颈上的咬痕一起。

器材室太小了，篮球架子也很老旧，李帝努被罗渽民压在上面动弹不得，鼻尖灰尘扑簌扑簌地飘来飘去，身后那人说着学生不该说的荤话，钉得很深，操得很用力，把他的整个脖子到发尾都舔得湿漉漉的。

连带着自己也跟着性腺成熟了。

英国茶的味道。

是干茶叶，没有用水泡过的那种，味道涩而且呛，在手腕那里徐徐散发着，整个屋子里都满是这气息，盖住了李帝努的牛奶味。

纠缠在一起的时候就更奇妙了，像一杯顶尖的英德红茶*放了完整的一包茶叶，然后滚水下去，在空气里爆开浓郁的茶香。被完全包裹的奶香漏出来一点，两勺全脂奶进了茶杯，味道绝妙得很。

从那以后罗渽民就开始对红茶包爱不释手了。

当然那是后话。

李帝努对罗渽民的味道一点抵抗力都没有，罗渽民用校服外套捆着他的手往上推，个子比他高，让他整个人都垫着脚才能站稳，性器进的又深又完全填满他，最后破开了他因为假性发情而稍有松动的生殖腔。

由于没有完全准备好交合，生殖腔被顶开得很痛，李帝努半天才忍住了眼泪，铁架被他敲得直晃，边配合着罗渽民的挺动边骂脏话。

罗渽民只是不停地吻着他的头发和腺体，说Jeno呀你好香，我可以咬你了吗？让我彻底标记行不行，你闻起来太香了。

李帝努差点被他操昏过去。

校服短袖的领口被罗渽民咬得都皱了，李帝努不答应他，他就咬那块布料泄愤。最后李帝努被他操到哽咽，手指都蜷缩着扣在球架上，那些乱七八糟的液体胡乱沾染在裤子上、地上、防滑垫上，他才哆哆嗦嗦地说“咬吧，轻点，轻点……”。

罗渽民一口下去叫李帝努化成了一滩春水，跟被他抽了筋似的整个人动弹不得。校服下隐秘雪白的身体被罗渽民探进去的手揉红了，蝴蝶骨上细细密密的都是汗，香味更浓了。

李帝努是真的不知道，当时罗渽民有多想把自己给吃了。

罗渽民就特别喜欢李帝努这样，对别人都反应缺缺，冷淡地拒之千里，就算是Omega，也一副生人勿近的清冷模样。

但是到了自己怀里，就又甜又黏，弯起眼睛的样子特别好看，每喊一声自己的名字都颤抖着讨好着，所有的依赖都给了他。

成结照样用了好一会儿，罗渽民把李帝努操得晕乎乎的，趁他放松身体接受那些滚烫的液体的时候，贴着他的耳朵恶言恶语：

“帝努呀，给我生个孩子好不好？等我们以后一起住了，你就给我生个宝宝，我想要小姑娘……笑起来肯定和你一样好看——”

李帝努眼睫毛上还沾着泪呢，眼前糊了一片，被罗渽民那低音炮震在耳朵边逗弄两下，后穴都下意识搅紧了他，喝喝哈哈地一口气呼不出去，只会软着音调骂罗渽民神经病流氓。

那天晚上他们两个还翘了晚自习，罗渽民非要带他去中央公园滑冰。李帝努被他操的腰都使不上力气，别说滑冰，差点躺在冰上拿来溜。

罗渽民兴致很高，是很长时间以来难得真的开心，所以李帝努也没阻拦，任着罗渽民拉着他转了很久，最后还滑到桥洞底下接吻，擦枪走火地玩了一把，如果不是有小朋友过来，差点真的办了。

毕业之后就变得很忙，大学四年过的很匆促，形形色色地人越来越多，习惯李帝努和罗渽民的人不少，歧视他们俩的人更多，有些人说话也就更不管什么禁忌底线，总是开些玩笑；也有叫他俩清醒点，社会容不下他们的。

李帝努很自觉地带着罗渽民去参加校内LGBTQ群体的活动，认识了同类人，但又觉得不太一样。

那些人挺激进的，褒义上讲。

充满热情和活力，脑子里一有想法就去做，一切阻力都敢踩平。行动能力和批判能力都是顶尖的，每一天都像打了鸡血一样有精力。

李帝努去了几次就觉得不适合自己。

“我总觉得，他们太活跃了，会不会就是因为这样社会才认为LGBTQ群体都是这样的？虽然他们乐于出头发声是好的，但有些时候太激动了？”

罗渽民对这些事情不太上心，他觉得无所谓，他自己也不怎么参与活动，大多都是为了李帝努才去。

李帝努一直以为按照罗渽民爱打抱不平的性子，这些活动肯定去得很勤，但罗渽民反而很兴致缺缺。

“你不是一直挺坚持得到平等对待的么，为什么这些都不感兴趣？”

“我是希望你被平等对待，别人怎么样跟我没关系。”

罗渽民又刻薄地一针见血。

“我又不是圣人，我也不想当圣人。”

“我只能护得了你一个，我也只想护你一个。”

“我救不了所有和我们类似的人，我只选择救一个，你就够了。反正我也只喜欢你一个。”

“如果到时候全世界就剩我们两个‘异类’了，那我再考虑替你出头，做这个号召者。”

李帝努真的哭笑不得。

歧视是一直有的。几年的时间不可能变化太多，所以毕业了也是一样，他们各自找了份能养活两个人的工作，攒了余钱先买了房，搬到了一起。

找工作这一方面李帝努稍有些碰壁，公司看他简历上是个Omega还有了Alpha，总有些这样那样的顾虑，就算他实力过硬，也打着哈哈不愿收他，总的来说就是怕出事，也怕他一个工作干不久。

李帝努的脾气早在高中就磨没了，所以也没觉得有什么不妥，这家不行就换一家，他又不吃亏。

他们两个人都挺没展望的，今天过的好就行，明天怎么样明天再说。

除了他俩都在各自偷偷存钱这事儿。

最后也是发情期的时候李帝努想了想先说了，告诉罗渽民他开了个账户存了些钱在里面。

“你存钱干什么？”

“给宝宝呀，你不是高中就跟我说想要个姑娘了么……”

罗渽民噗嗤笑了出来。

“有什么好笑的？很丢脸么？”

“没啊，不过我也存了钱。”

“啊？”

“搬家用的。”

“搬去哪儿？”

“英国丹麦瑞士加拿大……你想去哪儿都行。我想结婚。”

李帝努撑起胳膊去刮了刮罗渽民的睫毛：

“那我问你，你是想要孩子先还是想要结婚先？”

罗渽民想都没想：

“那必须先移民结婚。”

“你倒是干脆。”

“没办法，你是第一位。”

“啧，俏皮话挺多。”

“这不是喜欢你嘛————”

罗渽民说着就翻身压上去，奈何李帝努也锻炼了很多年，没摁住，两个人滚来滚去了好一会儿，最后还是李帝努因为发情期没了力气，被罗渽民猫一样粘住了。

“我们要移民，你养猫，我养你，姑娘的事，以后再想。”

“遵旨～”

“撒娇精。”

李帝努戳着罗渽民额头笑：

“你才撒娇精。”

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
